


Justice Will Be Done

by RegalMisfortune



Series: Gods of Our Time [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Lunar Skins!, a bit of a twist on the recall short, also some introspect on winston's side of things, because honestly?? winston's a good bean, but i've been binging through the animated shorts so, decided to work on Fareeha this time around lol, he just cares a lot, im really tired, mosty for character practice tbh, not much to this one sorry, the Azure Dragon deity of justice pretty much gives winston a small push in the right direction, this one's super short, this series is a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalMisfortune/pseuds/RegalMisfortune
Summary: Winston stared at the recall button, poised but hesitant.Some divine intervention aids him into pushing it.





	Justice Will Be Done

**Author's Note:**

> Another short drabble for practice. 
> 
> Feel free to suggest characters and situations, either in the comments or on my [tumblr.](http://regalmisfortune.tumblr.com/)

Winston frowned at the choice before him, hand frozen in place, hovering above the two choices as the newscaster rambled on in the background.

“We’ve been through this before,” Athena chided gently, and Winston let out a long sigh.

“I know,” he rumbled, shoulders slumping in defeat. It was an old argument, one that was growing more frequent over the past few months as the world slowly fell apart around him, and he the only one who seemed to see its decay.

Overwatch was disbanded for a reason, but the rise of omnic conflicts in Russia were far too large to ignore. Yet the World Council was dragging their feet, head in the sand and unwilling to admit that there was a problem, that there was another Crisis looming before them. It was trickling into other parts of the world, a weed taking root. But nothing was being done, the world’s leaders turning a blind eye to the obvious, not wanting to think about war once again only ten years since the last one ended.

And here Winston was, with the ability to recall able-bodied persons who would be able to reform quickly and immediately act against the growing threat despite the fact that Overwatch was officially disbanded, that any further activity under their name would be persecuted under the law.

The recall option flickered before him, and he couldn’t bring himself to push it. He would ruin the lives of the agents who went on with theirs in the past ten years, bring upon outcry and scorn on them all if they so much as answered. The world ruled that Overwatch had no longer been needed- who was he to determine what was right for them?

“ _Why do you hesitate?”_

The unfamiliar voice made Winston blinked, the voice sticking out despite the droning of the newsperson and pulling his attention beyond the recall button and to the news. A woman stood behind the newscaster, almost entirely normal in a sleeveless shirt and black trousers. Yet bright azure eyes reflecting a soft blue against her darker toned cheekbones, staring straight at Winston with an unblinking gaze, firm and unyielding as time seemed to fade away from him. The newscaster continued on as if nothing was amiss, neither did the others who soon flickered on screen and the strange woman was _still_ there, arms folded over her chest and stern, eerie eyes fixated entirely on the gorilla.

“ _What has been done is an injustice. The world teeters on the brink of chaos, and the tipping factor lies in your hands.”_

The woman’s mouth did not move, but Winston heard every word, her chin tipping up to stare down her nose at Winston, making the gorilla feel unusually small under the intensity. Powerful and regal, she did not back down as a stern frown formed on her lips.

“ _Some laws are meant to be broken,”_ came the added whisper in his head. “ _For the betterment of all.”_

The moment collapsed with the blaring alarm of intruders, Winston jerking back to reality with a startling jolt which quickly turned to anger.

“Athena- cut the lights.”

The fight that followed left Winston shaking with worry and rage, relieved when Athena answered back but furious that these _fools_ would go and try to steal Overwatch intel now after all this time. What did this cloaked monstrosity of a scientific mishap even want with the locations of all past Overwatch agents outside of something gruesome and nefarious? How _dare_ he hurt Athena, how _dare_ he try to go after the other agents. Their locations and their livelihoods built up after the Crisis was something Winston would and will protect with his life.

But now something even worse was at stake. It was clear something was afoot, that some organization wanted old Overwatch information, that a hostile, homicidal being was out there ready to take it all by force regardless of what anyone thought, creeping around the shadows and striking at the most opportune time. The old agents were at risk, and this attack only proved to Winston that _something_ was sulking in the background behind the initial fear of the rising of a second Crisis, something that ran far deep and corrupting as it went.

The recall button blinked at him once again, and Winston took a breath to steady himself, gazing at it. He _wanted_ to help, wanted to make a difference while everyone was too busy bickering over silly, unimportant things and remaining blissfully blind to what was in front of them. A war _will_ happen, but how many lives it will take depended on how quick the world acted upon it. How quick _he_ acted upon it.

“ _Never accept the world as it appears to be,”_ Dr. Harold Winston’s words from so long ago murmured in his head as he continued to stare at the button. “ _Dare to see it, as what it could be.”_

 _“Some laws are meant to be broken,”_ the unfamiliar woman’s voice cut in, the flash if eerie blue in her firm eyes in his mind. “ _The world needs heroes now, more than ever. And it is rests in your hands, Winston.”_

Winston pushed the spare glasses back onto his nose, setting his jaw as he steeled his heart. What he was doing was _right_ \- perhaps no one would see it quite now, but years from now they will look back and see the _truth_. Overwatch was needed, whether the world wanted to see it or not.

And with this determination, Winston pressed the confirmation button for the recall, standing back and wonder as old agents’ profiles flitted before his eyes and one communicator answered _back_ \- the cheerful, familiar voice of Lena calming the last of his worry.

What he was doing was _just_ , for that he was sure.

In the shadows of the old hangar of the Gibraltar Watchpoint, soft glowing azure watched on as Winston greeted the first to respond to the Recall, a small, hopeful smile creeping onto the deity’s face from under the ornate helm of a dragon’s head.

Perhaps now justice will be done.


End file.
